


Alone

by Smolest_bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Pre Accepting Anxiety, a little bit of unsympathetic Virgil, but in reality he’s just being kind of a jerk, he thinks he’s doing what’s best for thomas, my interpretation of when Virgil left the dark sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolest_bean/pseuds/Smolest_bean
Summary: Virgil already had his mind made up, he was leaving and no one was going to stop him.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this, but here it is I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I’m leaving”

Deceit looked up from the book he was reading to see Virgil, eyeshadow darker than normal, standing before him. He held a suitcase in one hand and his pet spider in the other.

  
“What?”   
  
  


“I said I’m leaving.” His expression was blank, devoid of any sadness or anger or _ anything _.

Deceit didn’t know what to say, how do you respond to something like that? The way Virgil was staring at him almost felt like a challenge, though for what Deceit wasn’t sure.

Deceit knew this was coming for a while, deep down he had known since Virgil had had that debate with Logic and Thomas, but he didn’t know it would happen so soon. He had hoped he would have longer, that he would be able to keep pretending nothing had changed. He wasn’t ready. 

“Why?” 

His voice was the polar opposite of Virgil’s, raw and full of emotions he was normally able to keep tight under lock and key. All the grief, regret, jealousy, and even some relief packed into one small word. It was like they had swapped personalities.

He wasn’t even sure he would get a response. But then-

“Because _ I _don’t want to hurt Thomas anymore.”

Deceit could hear the bite in Virgil’s tone, no longer carefully blank as the anger shone through. He took a long moment to decipher the meaning of the words. _ Anymore _ , what did he mean by that? Who had led him to believe he was _ hurting _Thomas?

Deceit must have taken too long to speak, as Virgil swiftly turned his back to him and began walking away.

Deceit reached out, grabbing his arm and desperately reaching for something, _ anything _, to say that could hold his little family together.

“Wait- I- what do you mean?”

He stumbled over his words, knowing he was only delaying the inevitable, but at this point he would do anything to keep Virgil around for a precious few more seconds.

“What, do I have to spell it out for you?”

When Virgil turned his head back to face Deceit the blank mask was completely gone, replaced with anger and bitterness. Deceit knew Virgil was just lashing out as a way of avoiding his emotions. He knew that. It still hurt like hell though.

“**Wow, I guess I really do have to lay it out for you** **.**” 

Virgil snapped, voice layered as he spoke with his tempest tongue,

“**We’re bad for Thomas, our existence hurts him. I’m removing myself from the equation so ** ** _I _ ** **won’t be contributing to that anymore. I’m ducking out.**”

“Wait- no- Virge that’s not going to-”

“**It’s too late, ** ** _Deceit_ ** **, I’ve already made up my mind.**”

He spat out the other sides title like it was poison as he ripped his arm from Deceit’s desperate grip, 

“**Bye, I guess.**” 

And then he was gone.

And Deceit was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> (If I find the motivation I might write more of this)


End file.
